


Safety Hazards

by xxELF21xx



Series: The Fates Will Tell Your Tale (Kamen Rider) [7]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Gentoku is Done, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I LOVE UTSUMI NARIAKI, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Misunderstandings, No Angst, Pandora Event Didn't Happen, Sento pls stop texting, Skywall? What Skywall?, Texting, YOU CAN PRY HIM FROM MY COLD DEAD BODY, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: Sento didn't expect any calls that day, but nothing ever goes his way — well, 95% of things go his way, but that's not the point — so he gets a call from home in the middle of a highly dangerous experiment.He wasn't affected, nobody was, but it was still vey unprofessional of him.It doesn't start there.[Also called, "Sento; Turn Your Phone Off".]





	Safety Hazards

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 13 was expected but still heartbreaking nonetheless. Sento, my poor baby. Episode 12 wasn't fair. Utsumi, my poor baby.
> 
> Un-beta'd, please do let me know if I've made any mistakes!!!

There were 3 rules that needed to be obeyed at all costs in the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics: 

  1. No food or drink near any labs. All consumable products are only allowed in specific areas (i.e the canteens, lobby/foyer and outside the compound).
  2. The usage of personal devices such as mobile phones are not allowed unless an emergency (e.g family issues, personal issues) has happened. They are only to be used on break. All personal devices should not be stored near any staff.
  3. The act of sexual intercourse is not allowed in the compound and its 10-kilometre radius. 



Sento has managed to not break any of them so far — given his knack for breaking rules and getting into trouble.  _Stop lying to yourself, idiot._ A voice nags, sounding just like Misora. He pouts, turning himself in circles in his chair as his fellow colleagues get work done. 

So maybe Sento's broken one rule. So what? His phone was precious to him, and Misora was always texting him about every other thing she finds mildly disturbing about their father. Like the one time she found him making  _drinkable_ coffee instead of that weird, disgusting brew he always dishes out to Sento; or the one time she found him laughing to himself while playing with puppets. And besides, how is he supposed to win the current Facebook poke-competition with Utsumi if his phone wasn't with him? If anyone should be punished, it should be Utsumi — who blatantly uses his phone in front of their superior, but gets away with it because everyone knows Utsumi and Himuro are totally boning and obviously a couple. 

Yet every other person caught using their phones get a heavy scolding. 

What kind of double standard — 

'Newbie, stop making yourself look like a fool and help us figure out something real quick,' a senior calls, snapping Sento out of his thoughts. 'Yes! Coming!' Stumbling his clumsy way across the lab, he almost trips over Utsumi, that bastard's, outstretched feet that  _wasn't there a second ago, Utsumi, you asshole._ Katsuragi shakes his head fondly as he passes a package to Sento, lightly ticking him off for wasting office hours. 

That's when it happens. His phone buzzes slightly in the pocket of his crumpled jeans. He freezes, stock still, looking for signs of people noticing the vibration. 'Oi, you alright?' Ustumi drawls, twiddling his pen around while flickering his eyes between the package and Sento's pocket. 'Wh—yeah. I, uh, I wasn't really expecting these results.' Utsumi gives him an eyebrow, 'let me see that.' The package is snatched out of his hands, causing him to squawk. 

A quick flicker through it, and Utsumi is breathing heavily through his nose, an obvious strain on his forehead. 'You absolute  _fools,'_ he says, waving the papers around, 'do you have any  _idea_ on what you've done?! The quantities for this experiment is completely  _useless_ in this situation! Review the tape record of it and write a full scale report on your errors.  _Now.'_ Katsuragi blinks in surprise, 'the quantities are wrong?  _No way!_ I was rooting for you guys, too!' Sento flicks through the stack, highlighting the anomalies and making notes in the margin in glitter pen as the others continue arguing. 

Ah yes, Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics was one of the most respectable and strict government compounds, who would've thought? 

'Guys, guys,' Sento shrieks, his hair doing the weird boner-thing that Soucihi always teases him for, 'look! Maybe the quantities were too low, but we still got some really shocking results!' The group in charge of the project scramble to get hold of the file, but someone else gets it first. 

The Institute's head researcher gives the group a flat look as he holds the papers in his hands. His eyes are downright murderous. 

He breathes, closing his eyes, before roaring: 'were all of you raised in a  _barn?!_ Why are you so noisy?!' Sento flinches, hiding behind Katsuragi. A hand shoots up, 'uhm, yes, actually.'  _Oh my fucking God._ Sento's actual boss takes a sharp intake of breath, ready to turn his colleague into dust, when a walkie-talkie crackles to life. 'Gentoku,' an elderly voice demands, 'meet me in your office at once. There are things I wish to discuss with you.' Sento sighs in relief, body sagging in relief.  _Maybe he won't shout at us after all._

Sento's dreams are shattered when Himuro Gentoku walks away with the file, a death threat hanging on his lips, 'when I get back, I want an explanation for the chaos.' 

Sento faceplants onto the shiny white floors, begging for a hole to suck him into the earth. 

The group scatters, panicked whispers in the air. Ustumi nudges his torso, 'stop being dramatic, get back to work. Oh, by the way, I'm winning.' Sento barely has the time to shoot his superior the middle finger before Himuro's voice blares over the speakers,  _kindly requesting_ Sento to return to work  **immediately.**

 

* * *

 

 

 **Sawa: _heard you needed some help with your new project_** [13:01]

 **Sawa:** _ **ever heard of Pandora's Effect? There's tons of conspiracy theories about it. Besides, I need something to cover!**_ [13:01]

 **Sento:** _ **I don't think I'll live long enough to research that, Sawa-san.**_ [13:25]

 **Sawa:**   _ **??**_

 **Sawa:   _omg are you okay?_** [13:26]

 **Sento:** _ **:")**_ [13:36]

 

* * *

 

 

Sento is knee-deep in research about the Pandora Effect when a vibration in his coat pocket startles him into reality. He jumps up, barely smothering a shout, causing several heads to turn. He slumps down, acting like he's stuck, 'I don't get these theories.' His laments don't go unheard, as Utsumi is next to him in an instant. 

'We can't have our most skilled researcher in a dump, can we?' There's a sadistic grin — or was it condescending? — on Utsumi's face, the black frames of his glasses giving him a slightly nerdy look. 'You realize you look like a crazy otaku smiling like that, right?' Sento receives a slap to the back of his head as a reply. 'I say because I care, Utsumi-kun!' He gasps in mock hurt, eyes huge. Utsumi gives him a plastic smile, 'I hit because  _I_ care, Kiryu-kun.' 

Sento  _does not_ pout, he doesn't. 

A short succession of vibrations catches Utsumi's attention. 'Unless you want us both heavily burdened with overtime for the next month, silent your phone.' Sento obliged quickly, talking loudly to cover up the rustling of his pants. 'Photos are the most reliable when it comes to accidents, but I  _still_ have my doubts. I tried to reverse any sort of Photoshop, and even cleared up a bunch of pictures, but I don't get anything other than a blob of bright red in the sky.' Ustumi frowns at the observation, 'your sources say that the Effect occurs along various points of the country. How about you draw up a map, see if there's a pattern?'

Sento nods, 'one step ahead of you. Look,' he points to the screen, now showcasing a map of Japan with three lines drawn across it. 'The ones in green are situations which had photo or video evidence — which aren't a lot. The ones in red are situations which didn't have evidence, except for eyewitness reports. Those are the majority. The first report about this phenomenon was recorded ten years ago here, in the white dot.' The map is enlarged to show a white dot in the middle of reds and greens. Utsumi hums, then, 'well, it looks like the white spot is the "intersection point", and since there are so many claims about the phenomenon happening there, I guess we should check it out.'

Utsumi continues on, jotting down several key points, while Sento stares at the map. 'Hey, do you think we've got a shot at proving this Effect?' A wild buzz crackles in his veins, heart thumping loudly in his ears. 

'I say we have a huge chance of getting  _something_ out of this. It looks like we could use the Effect as a source of alternative energy. Look up those details I wrote, we'll conduct an experiment soon. Pull together a team. Make sure Katsuragi's in it. We'll go over everything again an hour after lunch.' 

'Utsumi-san?'

'What?'

'Shouldn't we call this a phenomenon instead of an effect?'

A sigh, then, 'we'll get back to that soon, Kiryu.'

 

* * *

 

 

 **Misora!!:** _ **dad's doing something weird again.**_ [09:30]

**Misora!!:** _**You didn't reply immediately, so I'm assuming you're busy.** _

**Misora!!:** _ **Anyways, dad's got an admirer? I think?**_ [09:32]

**Misora!!:** _**OH MY GOF** _

**Misora!!:** _**DAD MIGHT BE GETTING A BOYFRIENR?!?** _

**Misora!!:** _ **A handsome man just came into the cafe carrying a bouquet of roses looking for dad**_ [09:37]

 **Misora!! _:_** ** _I can't hear much but I think the guy's asking him out. Sento!! Where are you?!_** [09:38]

 **Misora!!:** _ **How do you feel**_ _ **about getting another dad?**_ [09:40]

 **Sento:** _ **how did this happen in the ten minutes I wasn't here?!?! DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE?? VOICE RECORDING??**_ [09:41]

 **Misora!!:** _ **You have the worst luck, I swear.**_ [09:41]

 **Misora!!:** _voice recording (11:35)_ [09:45]

 **Sento:** _ **WHAT THE FUCK MY BOSS ISN'T GOING TO BE OUR OTHER DAD WHAT IS SOUICHI THINKING OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. MISORA.**_ [09:56]

 **Misora!!:** _ **HE'S YOUR BOSS???? I THOUGHT YOUR BOSS WORE GLASSES AND PLAYED POKE WITH YOU ON FACEBOOK?**_ [09:56]

 **Misora!!:** _ **Sento????**_ [10:00]

++

 **Sento:** _ **I TRUSTED YOU. I TRUSTED YOU AND LOVED YOU BUT ALL YOU DID WAS TEAR ME APART LIKE A PAPER TOWEL. HOW COULD YOU?! WITH HIM, NO LESS! HE'S A TAKEN MAN.**_ [09:56]

 **Souichi:** _ **I'm very concerned about you. Are you alright?**_ [09:57]

 **Sento:** _ **HOW COULD YOU?!**_ [09:57]

 **Souichi:** ** _Sento, I'm going to call you. Pick up._** [09:57]

 **Sento:** _ **NO.**_ [09:58]

++

 **Sento:** _ **I HAVE MORE THAN ONE BOSS IN THIS GODFORSAKEN PLACE.**_ [10:49]

 **Misora!!:** _ **What took you so LONG TO REPLY?!**_ [11:59]

 

* * *

 

 

Does Utsumi know? Sento panicks, pacing down the lab, 'what would he do?' He should be working right now, but all he can think of is Souichi and Himuro getting married in a church. The mere  _thought_ of it is enough to send Sento reeling. 

Another text is sent his way. He opens it up, glancing at its content. He types a quick response, before breathing in deeply several times.  _First thing's first, get the current job done._

He goes back to his desk, going through Utsumi's requests. 

  * Scale of map to actual land area
  * Date, time of experiment 
  * Equipment (standard) order 
  * Report, written by Sunday 
  * Print out map, highest res
  * Email team about findings 
  * After lunch, meeting with Himuro
  * silent your phone, Sento



If he weren't panicking (again), Sento would've hissed at Utsumi for outing him. A  _meeting_ with Himuro? 'I can't do this,' he chants. 'You alright, Kiryu?' Himuro pops up from nowhere, what else could he do but nod his head. 'Yes, sir.' He gulps. Himuro nods back, and continues his patrol. 

_'This is the worst.'_

Lunch passes by in a whirlwind of worry and desperation as Sento tries to get a team together. Shoving Souichi's issue aside, he's doing pretty good. He's got most of what Utsumi wants, save for the report and the (dreaded) meeting. Katsuragi stops him a few times during lunch hour, asking if he's alright.'

'Listen, it's super easy to win Himuro over.' Katsuragi advises. 'It's easy for you, because you're the best researcher here, Katsuragi-san,' Sento sighs. He gets a laugh, 'are you even listening to yourself? I take twice, even thrice, as long to come up with a breakthrough compared to your pace. I can't solve problems as fast as you. Himuro hired you personally, you know?' Sento smiles uneasily, 'if you say so, Katsuragi-san.' He wasn't  _afraid_ of Himuro, per se, just  _horrified_ that his boss might be cheating on his maybe-friend. 

His phone lights up with another text, prompting Katsuragi to frown. 'Hey, you sure you don't wanna check your phone right now? It seems awfully busy.' Sento shrugs, burying himself in work, 'maybe later. Need to email Himuro-san about the project first.' His colleague gives him a look of concern, before hesitantly nodding, 'oka _aay_ then. If you're sure. You know we make exceptions for emergencies.' 

His phone doesn't stop lighting up throughout the remainder of lunch, constantly drawing looks form curious lab assistants as the device lays abandoned on Sento's desk. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Sawa:** _ **why is Souichi-san so sullen today?**_ [13:05]

 **Sawa:** _ **Sento, I don't know what's wrong with Souichi-san but he tells me to tell you to call him ASAP.**_ [13:08]

 **Sawa:** _ **hey, you there??**_ [13:13]

 **Sawa:** _ **i'm concerned now.**_ [13:19]

 **Sawa:** _ **helllloooo?? Genius physicist Kiryu Sento? You home??**_ [13:25]

 **Sawa:**   _ **you usually answer texts faster than this. Also, isn't it lunch now?**_ [13:30]

++

 **Less than 3:** _ **Why the hell do I have 11 missed calls from Owner, 20 missed calls from Misora and 3 missed calls from Sawa?**_ [13:38]

 **Less than 3:** _ **What did you do, Kiryu?**_ [13:38]

 **Less than 3:** _picture attachment_ [13:38]

 **Less than 3:** _ **You alright? Need me to pick you up early today?**_ [13:39]

 **Less than 3:** _ **Sento? Sento I know you're there. Answer your texts. I'm serious.**_ [13:46]

 **Less than 3:** _ **I'm going over there right now.**_ [13:50]

 **Sento:** _ **I'm okay!!!**_ [13:50]

 **Less than 3:** _ **Oh thank God you answered.**_ [13:50]

 **Sento:** _ **I'm just super swamped with work right now. New project and all.**_ [13:51]

 **Less than 3:** _ **Don't overwork, stupid.**_ [13:51]

 **Sento:** _ **awh, you care about me?**_ [13:52]

 **Less than 3:** _ **I'm your boyfriend, Kiryu.**_ [13:52]

 **Sento:** _ ** <3 **_[13:52]

 **Less than 3:** _ **Why are you like this.**_ [13:53]

 

* * *

 

 

 

A warm fuzzy feeling flushes over Sento, making him giddy with delight. Feeling slightly better, he pockets his phone and heads back to the labs, making sure to drop off Kuwata-san's files before heading back to his table.

Choosing to ignore Sawa's texts and telling a white lie to his boyfriend aside, the day is getting slightly better. Sento smiles tentatively, tidying up the papers needed for the meeting later. His computer  _dings,_ indicating a new email. 

 **From:** Himuro Gentoku

 **To:** Utsumi Nariaki, Katsuragi Takumi, Kiryu Sento and 2 others

 **Subject:**  Pandora Effect 

_To all who are concerned,_

_A meeting at Head Researcher Himuro's office will commence at 1600. A reminder to bring all the information necessary, as well as for everyone to be punctual. This meeting may last until 1900._

_Special reminder for Kiryu-san: do not forget to bring your mobile device in case of personal and/or family emergency._

_Himuro Gentoku's office._

God  _damn_ Katsuragi for ratting him out to the higher-ups! Sento releases a groan of frustration, typing a quick reply to confirm he's read the email. He turns his phone off, shoving it in his bag. 'Utsumi-san, I have all that you want!' He claims, placing the files into a manila folder, walking over to the other's desk. 'That was fast,' Utsumi remarks, checking the contents. 'You usually take a little longer, since you're so. . .  _preoccupied.'_ Sento smiles, cocking his head to a side, 'yeah, well, not today.' 

Utsumi shakes his head, 'be careful.' Sento hums, walking out to grab a drink from the canteen. 'When am I never?'  

Five hours later, he is stuck in a heated debate with his boss over the type of investigation and experiments that would be conducted regarding the project.

'We could use this test to finally prove the Effect, sir!' Sento urges, voice raw from shouting. Himuro is a wall, standing tall and proud at the head of the table. 'No,' he says firmly, 'we can prove the Effect using other methods. Yours takes up too much time, and it may not be reliable.' Sento growls hands clenched into fists on the glass surface. 'But— ' A glare from Himuro forces the words to die down, and Sento collapses into his chair. He's 100% spent. 

Katsuragi clears his throat, 'if that's all for today. . .?' Himuro nods, dispersing the group. Sento closes his eyes as he slumps further into his chair, his face must be a combination of sulk and tired. A murmur is heard towards his right, but he ignores it in favour of the complications of using an alternative method. Footsteps tap closer to him, but he ignores it again. 

There's silence for approximately thirty seconds. 'Kiryu,' Himuro speaks, 'are you feeling fine?' Sento shrugs, letting his inner sulking child take over. It was way past the time he's supposed to get off work, and he's so tired from the entire day. 

'I don't know?' His eyes are still closed, but he's tense. 'I find out that my adopted father may or may not be dating someone who may or may not be taken and that person may or may not be related to me in some way or another. And also, that person's maybe-significant other may or may not be aware of this whole situation. And then there's this whole project I started on a whim because a friend suggested it. Lastly, I'm really tired and may or may not have skipped every meal today.' Sento feels like he's entered some sort of astral plane, his mind is foggy and kinda blurry. There's tingles everywhere and spots dance all over the darkness behind his eyelids. 

He's sure he's alone in the meeting room, but a cool object is pressed against his left cheek, startling him. His eyes slit open slightly to reveal a blurry Himuro, looking nine times less intimidating as usual. 'Drink up, newbie.' His voice is softer than usual, less harsh and no bite. Sento takes the offered drink, popping the cap off the water bottle. He takes a sip and is instantly greeted with the sweet taste of flavoured water. He gulps it down like a man dying of thirst, humility thrown aside as he empties the bottle. With a sharp intake of breath, he drops the now empty bottle and lets his head collide with the glass tabletop. 

The dull  _thunk_ resonates throughout the room. 'Thanks,' he croaks, 'maybe you're not that much of a demon as everyone thinks.' A snort, 'yeah, right. Get out of my office and go home. Take tomorrow off or something. Your eyebags have eyebags.' Wobbling, Sento staggers out, 'see you tomorrow.'

He thinks Himuro shakes his head, but he's not very sure. 

'By the way, there's nothing going on with me and Isurugi. I was just there to ask him for a favour.' 

Sento hums as a reply. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Sento:** _ **Banjou, I'm really tired.**_ [21:57]

 **Less than 3:** _ **Already waiting outside.**_ [21:57]

 

* * *

 

 

 

He ignores all the missed calls from his friends and the texts from literally everyone — even  _Utsumi,_ walking out the doors of the Institute and into the arms of his loving boyfriend. 

'I wanna sleep forever, Banjou.' He moans, snuggling into Banjou's jacket. Banjou huffs, lifting Sento onto the back of his bike. 'Hang on tight.' 

He thinks he'd fallen asleep on the short ride back, but he's awake in bed with his alarm going off and Banjou asleep on the floor next to him. Did Banjou not go home last night? He rises slowly, taking note of his rumpled pyjamas — an old shirt and flannel pants. When had he gotten changed? And what time was it? 

His phone buzzes then, creating an irritating sound as it moves across the bedside table. He picks it up, taking note that it's almost 8am,  _Katsuragi Takumi._ Quickly, he answers the call.

'Katsuragi-san?'

'Oh thank Heavens you answered! Do you know the password for the project file we were looking through three days ago? When you found all those anomalies? I think I've got a solution on how to incorporate it to fit into the latest findings.' Katsuragi sounds too cheerful; and Sento walks over to his personal lab, shuffling papers around. 'Give me a moment, Katsuragi-san,' he mumbles, setting his phone on the chair as he continues his search. Finally, typing for the file name in his computer, he finds the code. He relays it to Katsuragi, who hurriedly rushes to pen it down. 

'Thanks, Sento! I know you're still really tired from yesterday, sorry to have bothered you so early in the morning. Oh, and Utsumi-san says you can only report in for work after 11 for the rest of the week. Don't know why though, see you later!' The call ends before Sento gets a chance to reply. Sento blinks at his phone, frowning when he sees a message from Utsumi. He dismisses the notification before he can see the message, deciding to get ready for work.  _Off to work, text me after you've woken up?_ He scribbles down on a piece of paper, sliding it under Banjou's phone. 

He leaves the room to find the cafe open to work-weary adults on a Wednesday. 'Oh! Sento!' Souichi shouts, getting out from behind the counter, 'you alright today? You gave us all quite a scare last night when Banjou carried you in unconscious.' The worry on his adopted father's face stirs guilt in the pit of his stomach. 'Yeah, 'm feeling better now. Sorry about yesterday. I, uhm, ran into a misunderstanding?' Souichi's face relaxes, 'as long as you're alright. Want some breakfast before you leave?' Sento accepts the sandwiches Souichi passes to him, leaving the cafe after he's greeted a grumpy Misora.

'Sawa-san spent the whole of last night complaining to me.' Misora grumbles, stirring her cup of mango juice. Sento laughs, 'sorry, Misora. I'll apologise to her later. I'll buy you something later?'

'I want a gift basket full of snacks.'

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Sawa: _I am super concerned for you right now please answer me_** [14:00]

 **Sawa:** **_I'm going to call you now._** [14:00]

_You have 15 missed calls from Takigawa Sawa_

**Sawa:   _????_** [14:10]

 **Sento:** _ **Sorry, got caught up in a meeting yesterday and fell asleep straight after work.**_ [08:00]

 **Sawa:** **_gee, take proper care of yourself!! I almost went crazy when Banjou didn't pick up his phone after I've called him the first two times._** [08:00]

**Sento:** **_I will! Thanks_**

 **Sento:** **_I have such great friends :D_** [08:00]

 **Sawa:   _I am literally your only friend, Sento._** [08:00]

 **Sento:** **_That's so not true. You've seen pictures of my other friends._** [08:01]

 **Sawa:   _dk man, i don't trust that weird hobo and his blond emo boyfriend. and that high school kid who looks kinda cute. and the high school teacher. and the other guy that wears orange - i don't think he's got a job? although, the one who wears the black leather jacket and red pants is p cool._** [08:02]

 **Sento: _Please never talk about them like that._  **[08:02]

++

 **Misora!!:** **_Banjou's on his way to collect you_** [20:05]

++

 **Souichi:   _Call me._** [15:00]

 **Souichi:** _ **Are you really going to ignore me?**_ [15:30]

 **Souichi:** **_Guess we're not having any horse mackerel tonight._** [16:58]

++

 **Less than 3:** **_Feeling better?_** [17:49]

 **Less than 3:** **_I know you're busy w/ work, but once you're done call me?_** [17:50]

 **Less than 3:** _ **Going to pick you up now.**_ [19:59]

++

 **I hate him:** _ **u feeling ok?**_ [19:14]

 **I hate him:** _ **weird that u're not using ur phone.**_ [19:27]

 **I hate him:** _ **u're looking kinda pale, u wanna end the meeting early???**_ [20:03]

 **I hate him:** _ **wait... u didn't bring ur phone w u to the meeting???? omg. has the world ended??**_ [20:36]

 **I hate him: _don't come to work before 11 from tomorrow until next week. Gentoku says you need a break. u alright?_** [22:05]

 **I hate him: _u better be here after 11_** [07:58]

++

 **Sento:** ** _Guess who just stepped into the workplace??? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_** [08:30]

 **Himuro Gentoku: _I regret hiring you._** [08:30]

 **Sento:** ** _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_** [08:31]

 

* * *

 

 

 

He's greeted with an unimpressed Utsumi at 8.35am when he enters the lab. 'Maybe I should tell security to barr you until 11,' is his morning greeting. Sento grins, 'morning to you too. Didn't know you cared so much about me until a few minutes ago.' Utsumi sneers at him and goes over to Katsuragi's table, pink folder in hand. 

The day doesn't get any more interesting after that, with the whole lab having to do individual reports and reviewing of previous experiments; as well as updating the system and ensuring that all files not proofread or edited be marked down for a check. Sento's own project doesn't get any major progress either, just some calculations on quantities and variables needed to carry out the experiment. His desk gets more and more cluttered as he digs up files that previous researchers have created on the Pandora Effect. It seems like he's not the first person to dabble on the topic, but not much can be found as the reports had lacked crucial evidence and calculations. The other remaining information had been handed over to the Biology and Chemistry institutes, and it would take days for it to be transported back to the compound, seeing as though the institutes were spread far across the country. 

Sento is just about done with the last report when a new email pops up on his computer. 

 **From:** Utsumi Nariaki

 **To:** Kiryu Sento

**Subject:**

_you've been working for 6 hours nonstop. Go take a break before you collapse again. Tried texting you but you were too focused on research to even care._ **  
**

Huh? Sento pulls out his phone, revealing that  _yes_ Utsumi had texted him every hour since 12 to get him to take a break.  _Oops._ It was now 6pm. His stomach growls, as if suddenly awakened. A sharp  _"Kiryu Sento"_ is shouted, causing him to look in the direction of Utsumi, who glares with dark eyes. 

'Okay, okay, I'll take a break.' He says to the silent room, 'did everyone leave already? It's not even 8 yet!' Utsumi rolls his eyes, exercising his feet, 'they've gone for dinner. I was expecting you to be gone when I left half an hour ago; but you weren't, and your position hasn't changed. I don't want another ambulance in the compound.' The only time an ambulance came into the Institute's compound was because Sento forgot to sleep for about a week, resulting in him fainting as he was about to leave the lab for the first time that week. He was heavily reprimanded to pay more attention to rest, and wasn't allowed overtime for the next two months. 

He reaches into his bag, pulling out a red and blue lunchbox. 'Nobody will be back until 7, right? So I'll just eat here.' That was supposed to be his lunch, but he dug into the cold curry rice anyways. He ignores Utsumi complaining about the rules, instead choosing to continue eating and writing his report. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **I hate him:**   _ **lunch. now.**_ [12:00]

 **I hate him:** _ **you hvnt eaten. eat.**_ [13:00]

 **I hate him: _i'm calling gentoku on ur ass._** [15:00]

 **I hate him: _r u ignoring me on purpose??_** [16:00]

 **I hate him:** _ **have a break**_ [17:00]

 **I hate him: _have a kit-kat_** [18:00]

++

 **Himuro Gentoku:** ** _Have you eaten yet, or are you going to end up in hospital again?_** [15:30]

 **Sento:** ** _I have eaten._** [18:40]

 **Himuro Gentoku:** ** _We are going to have words after this._** [18:41]

 **Sento:** **_No thanks._** [18:41]

++

 **Less than 3:** _ **Awake now. Owner says you're feeling better. Wanna call?**_ [10:08]

 **Less than 3:** ** _Oops, forgot that you have a new project coming up. Call me whenever, don't forgot to eat and take breaks._** [10:10]

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sento rushes out of the labs, dumping his empty lunchbox loudly on his desk, Utsumi gives him an angry  _"oi!"_ but he ignores it. He runs into the toilet, finds a stall and locks himself in. Dialling the number he now knows by heart, he waits with a smile on his face.

'Sento! Have you eaten?' Banjou's excited voice greets him, who is no doubt grinning on the other side of the line like an idiot. 'I just finished dinner, curry rice is  _awesome.'_ Albeit a little cold today, he omits. 'Huh? Wasn't curry rice your lun —  _Sento!'_ Ah, he's been caught. 'I was a little too into my research?' He says meekly, staring at his shoes like a child getting a scolding (which was probably what was happening right now). 'I'm so tempted to just drag you home and feed you. You've lost weight since the first time I saw you.' 

'That was a year ago!' Sento laughs, remembering how Banjou came into the cafe in search for a job as he'd quit being a professional fighter. He'd also gone through a tough breakup with his fiance, who didn't want Banjou to marry a sick person close to death. Souichi had taken pity on him and made him a waiter, even though the cafe didn't need one. They'd gone off on a rocky start, being on separate ends of the spectrum, but they somehow got closer to each other — first friends, suddenly lovers. They were closing up the cafe one night when Sento blurted out, 'be my boyfriend?' He almost died of embarrassment, not knowing where that idea came from, but Banjou didn't even blink and agreed. 'As long as you remember to take care of yourself,' Banjou had mumbled, right before grabbing Sento by the collar for a kiss. 

Sento is about to say something, but his phone vibrates. 'Did you charge my phone last night?' Sento asks, getting out of the stall, he can't remember the battery percentage. 'Uh, no. Sorry,' Banjou apologises, Sento washes his hands as he exits the toilets, 'I'll text you later? I don't want my phone to run out of battery.' Banjou chirps an agreement, promising to pick Sento up again at around 9. 

'See you later, dork,' Sento giggles.

'Later, nerd,' Banjou snorts. 

He re-enters the lab, still empty save for Utsumi, and goes back to work. 'You look pretty happy,' his superior remarks. 'Maybe I am,' he replies cheekily, avoiding a paper ball to his face by batting it into the waste paper basket. 'Yeah!' He cheers, poking his tongue out at Utsumi; who only huffs a laugh. 

His phone has 20% left, and could probably survive until 9pm. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _Facebook: Utsumi Nariaki has poked you. [Poke back]_ [18:45]

++

 **Himuro Gentoku: _Why did I hire you?_** [18:45]

 **Sento:** _ **Because I'm a genius, duh.**_ [18:58]

 **Himuro Gentoku:** _ **I must have been under some sort of drug when I made that decision.**_ [18:58]

++

 **Sawa: _i found out something. banjou has a lover????_** [18:04]

 **Sento: _You're talking to him._** [18:59]

 **Sawa: _should have known_** [18:59]

 

* * *

 

 

 

Several days later, Sento's on his way to the experimentation site — dubbed "Intersection Point" by the creative and original Katsuragi. He's been looking forward to this, so much so that he's hallucinated about it in his sleep (and maybe in real life?). Himuro had decided to join, as he does with every experiment. 

The set-up takes up roughly three hours, with concrete barricades separating the Point from wandering explorers in the middle of the forest. They set up "camp" twelve metres away from the spot where the first incident was reported, a strong and slightly foul smell blankets the area; it isn't thick enough to cause gagging or irritation, but its presence is very much there. Like an itch that won't go away. 'Interesting,' he remarks, jotting it down in his notebook. 'This might be the "alternative energy".'

'Are all of you ready?' Himuro barks, tense in his position looking over the experiment from under the blue tent. Sento gives him a wild grin, knowing how crazy he looked at the moment. Utsumi stands beside Himuro, going through the procedures once more — a final nod from him, and the experiment starts. 

Fascinated, Sento stares from his spot by the camera, the site sparks a bright  _red._ _Like those pictures,_ he thinks. It isn't grounded, acting like the Northern Lights, but there's a certain trait about it. The scent of the gas is stronger near the "light", having a sick green appearance. The "light" wavers in a wave-like motion, captivating everyone present. 

The voltage used to recreate the phenomenon is immense, so how could the gas be obtained for fuel without spending so much electricity? Sento ponders over the question, minding the gas tanks that were collecting this strange gas. He walks over to Katsuragi, who was taking extra caution at making sure no gas leaks out from the tanks. 'Katsuragi-san,' he begins, 'how do we obtain the gas without using so much power?' His senior frowns, staring at the gas gauges, 'hm, we'll need to go over that when we get back, huh?' 

The buzzing in his pockets starts as Sento walks back to his post. He doesn't freeze up, calmly returning to hide behind the tree.  _I forgot to turn off my phone?!_ He curses himself, cringing as the vibrations continue. He surveys his surroundings, noting that everyone else is too busy to care about him. He picks up the phone hurriedly, 'listen, I'm conducting a super important and dangerous experiment right now — call you back later,' he hisses. The phone is shoved back into his pocket; the world continued around him, not caring about Sento's almost-panic attack. 

He forgets to call Souichi back.

__

Two weeks after the experiment, when the team is about done writing the final report and sending it in to Himuro one last time, Sento finally gives a cry of relief as he plasters himself to the floor.

'I feel like a dry and crusty sponge,' he wails, giggles sweep through the lab, prompting him to keep quiet. 'Can I go home now?' He asks Utsumi, who looks like a man out of Hell with his hair in a mess and eyebags as deep as a neverending canyon. Utsumi grunts a reply before smushing his face into the table. Katsuragi was in La La Land, eyes glassy, at the other end of the room. The other two researchers have all but died in the toilet. 'Actually nevermind, I don't have strength,' Sento declares, 'goodnight.' 

 _'Please don't sleep on the floor, holy shit,'_ Banjou's voice cuts the air, snapping Sento back into awareness and not hyperspace.  _I'm hallucinating,_ he stares at Banjou from the floor. Banjou, who's wearing the ridiculous three-flannel get-up that makes him look stupid, blocking the too-bright light that makes him look like God, extends a hand to him. 'I'm dreaming.' He mumbles, 'Utsumi, is there a man above me, or am I finally crazy?' 

Utsumi lifts his head a fraction off the table, grunting a reply. 'Wait, is that yes or no?' Another grunt, then a  _thump._ The lab grows quiet as Sento stares at the maybe-Banjou. 

'Don't make me drag you out, fuck's sake,'  _oh, that's definitely Banjou._

'Banjou!' Sento  _squeals,_ launching himself off the floor and flinging himself at his boyfriend, who almost falls over. 'You  _little —'_ Banjou doesn't get to say any more than that as Sento attacks him with a kiss.

 _'What,'_ Utsumi snaps. 'What the  _fuck?'_

Himuro chooses this moment to come in. He sees Katsuragi passed out on the benches, Utsumi who looked so  _confused_ (and kind of cute with how tired he looks), and Sento  _kissing_ Isurugi's runner/waiter like a man on a mission. Himuro walks out straight away, energy drained. He'll collect the final report tomorrow. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Misora!!:** _ **I can't believe you came out to your colleagues and boss like that. I've died and gone to Heaven. I have a s c e n d e d.**_ [12:04]

**Author's Note:**

> "I hate him" — Utsumi  
> "Less than 3" — Banjou (<3)
> 
> I wrote this without a plot in mind, so uhhhh, I'm sorry.  
> P.S. which part made you laugh the most? Did you even laugh?


End file.
